1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having an improved structure for exactly positioning and coupling a reinforcing member onto a chassis base.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plasma display apparatuses are flat panel displays displaying images using a gas discharge, and are considered to be the next generation of flat panel displays that can replace cathode ray tubes due to high display properties such as display capacity, brightness, contrast, residual image, and viewing angle.
In general, the plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel, a chassis base disposed parallel to the plasma display panel, a circuit board mounted on a rear portion of the chassis base to drive the plasma display panel, and a case accommodating the plasma display panel, the chassis base, and the circuit board.
The chassis base, coupled to and supporting the plasma display panel, dissipates heat generated by the panel. However, when a thinner chassis base is used to manufacture a thinner plasma display apparatus, twisting or bending of the chassis base may occur. Therefore, in order to prevent the chassis from being deformed, reinforcing members are coupled to a rear surface of the chassis base by screws. The reinforcing members are required to be coupled to the chassis base at exact locations in order not to interfere with some circuit unit elements, which are disposed at the rear portion of the chassis base.
However, it takes a significant amount of time to locate the reinforcing member at the exact position and couple it to the chassis base. In addition, if the reinforcing member is not disposed and coupled precisely, the coupling operation is required to be performed again, causing fabrication costs to increase.